Buffy of Oz
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: Buffy travels to the land of Oz and meets the familiar people in her life. Takes place in season two. It's better than it sounds. Read and review and I'll do the same
1. Glinda

_TAKES PLACE IN SEASON TWO  
_

The night was dark and eerie as the blonde stalked through the cemetery, stake at hand honing her senses for any vampiric activity. It was oddly chilly for a May evening and she had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Hello Lover." Angelus commented coolly from behind her.

"I thought we established the fact that I'm _not _your lover." She said viciously.

"Easy Lover, I just wanted you to know that this is your last day to live. I'm going to make you live forever." He said. Buffy shoved him away and prepared to fight. She shoved Angelus out of the way and struck the vampire about to attack. She jammed the stake into its heart and sent a high kick towards the other one falling off balance. She rolled with the fall and threw the stake into another one's heart. It dusted immediately and she looked around at the surrounding vampires.

"This isn't funny Angelus." She said.

"I find it hilarious." He commented. Buffy lost her balance after trying to kick one of the vampires and one of them was dusted. Kendra had shown up once again to save the day.

"Keep your balance Buffy." She said in her assumed Jamaican accent. Buffy stood up and with Kendra's help all the vamps were dusted. Buffy looked around at the dust and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

The fall seemed to take forever and when she awoke, Buffy noticed that the light was strangely bright and she was in her house. Buffy stood up and looked at her clothes. She was wearing a knee length dress and knee high boots. The dress was checkered and kind of familiar. Buffy walked outside and admired the scenery.

Dozens of bright colored flowers were speckled over the whole place.

"I have a feeling that I'm not in Sunnydale anymore." She commented descending the steps and looking around for anything that could be used as a weapon should she need it. She had a feeling she wouldn't. "This seems familiar." Buffy said trying to place this. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move and clenched her fists preparing to strike. Something shiny reflected on the ground and Buffy looked up. A giant bubble hovered and popped. In its place a small redhead stood. She wore a strapless pale-blue ball gown and a dainty silver tiara. Her red locks were put in waves falling gracefully to her shoulders and she was beautiful. "Willow?" She inquired taking in the sight of her best friend.

"No, I am Glinda, the good witch of the north. Are you a good witch or bad witch?"

"I'm not a witch at all, I'm a Slayer. You know that though."

"You're her!" She exclaimed almost collapsing.

"Who's her?"

"You're the one sent to defeat her?"

"Who's her?" Buffy inquired sighing and rubbing her temples trying to process.

"A few years ago, an evil but beautiful witch came to the throne. She was lovely and rare, like a dark rose. I was sent to welcome her and she was polite enough. But when I left her castle to return to my own throne, she was killed and vamped. Nobody has been able to kill her. There was a prophesy foretelling a mythological girl called the Slayer coming to our great land of Oz." Buffy laughed disbelievingly and clutched her sides.

"What?" She inquired trying to hold back laughter.

_AN: I just thought of this while watching the movie of the wizard of oz. Anyways, here's a list of the characters._

_BuffyDorthy_

_WillowGlinda_

_OzThe Cowardly Lion_

_SpikeScarecrow_

_GilesThe Wizard_

_Drusilla the wicked witch of the west_

_AngelTin man_

_And so on and so forth. Buffy thinks she's insane with this. There will also be guest appearences by vampire Harmony and all of the other anoying characters. Anyways, you know the drill R&R_

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	2. Follow The Yellow Brick Road

"Do you mean Oz, as in the Wizard of oz?"

"Well there is a Wizard of Oz. His name is Giles. He is great and powerful."

"Yeah yeah I get it. There's no chance of me getting back to Sunnydale is there?" She asked impatiently.

"Where is Sunnydale?"

"Never mind. Where is Oz?"

"He is to the south."

"Which is?"

"That way." Glinda pointed impatiently. "Just follow the--"

"Yellow brick road?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess I guess."

"Alright. Anyways, just follow the yellow brick road but before hand I suggest you take these silver shoes." Glinda waved her wand and the silver flats appeared on her feet.

"Well at least they're comfortable." Buffy mumbled she entered her house and grabbed the weapons she needed following the yellow brick road.


	3. Follow The Signs

"Okay, so I have to go to the wizard of oz…wonder who he is. Probably Giles."

"Before you go though, you have to face the it."

"The it?"

"Well, he's not a vampire, persay. Or maybe he is. I just know he's old, and if you're the slayer you should fight him. He calls himself the master."

"You know all I wanted was to get home…I'm not fighting the master again."

"But you have to. It's a prophesy."

"Alright, where is he?" Buffy asked crossing her arms. Glinda pointed to the left of buffy and she almost laughed. "Seriously? This is sad? A big neon sign?" She gathered her weapons and headed down to fight him.

_Happy holidays guys…this is my gift to you…another chapter…hope you have a good one!_


End file.
